Chat Room Friend
by HugeGirl
Summary: Bakugo no buscaba hacer nuevos amigos, no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Aun así termino conociendo por medio de una pagina web a quien se escondia tras el nickname de "Deku". Lo que comenzo como una broma y una forma de pasar el tiempo se convirtio en algo que no podia detener. AU, mundo actual sin poderes, donde Bakugo y Midoriya no se conocen.
1. Prólogo: Día de Mierda

Despues de mucho tiempo estoy intentando escribir algo jaja. Amo esta pareja, amo los AU y amo la tematica del internet y todas esas cosas asi que me decidí a hacerlo. Espero les guste, si le va bien a la tematica planeo continuarlo.

Sin mas que decir, espero lo disfruten. A leer.

* * *

** Chat Room Friend**

**Prólogo:** _Día de mierda._

El calor entraba atravesando las paredes de mi habitación. Aunque tenía la única pero gran ventana en mi cuarto abierta, ni una gota de aire ese dignaba a entrar por ella, así que decidí prender el ventilador y levantarme irritado de mi cama, encendiendo también de paso la computadora.

_Día de mierda_, era lo único que podía pensar. No podía dormir ni una puta siesta en paz por el maldito calor.

Saque una cerveza del mini refrigerador que tenía a un lado de mi computadora y me senté apoyando mis piernas sobre el mueble donde se encontraba esta, dejando que el aire del ventilador; aunque algo distante, apuntara a mis piernas.

¿Qué hacer? Ya llevaba casi un mes de vacaciones, maldito y eterno junio. Odiaba el calor y por sobre todo odiaba aburrirme. El estúpido de Kirishima no volvía a la ciudad hasta unas 2 semanas más ya que se había ido junto a su familia a la playa de vacaciones. Mi madre estaba con un humor de los diablos así que ni siquiera contaba con visitarla.

Estaba solo, en un apartamento de mierda, en una ciudad de mierda, en un mes de mierda, con un clima de mierda.

Hice un chequeo rápido por youtube para ver si había salido algo nuevo de mi interés, pero nada. Todo igual que hace unas cuantas horas. Parecía que junio también era vacaciones para los youtubers. Así que decidí seguir avanzando con aquella serie que había dejado hace mucho tiempo, me faltaban unos ¿100... 200 capítulos? Y aun me quedaba mas de un mes de vacaciones por lo que sonaba un panorama muy prometedor.

_Maldito calor_. Las gotas de sudor mojaban mi corto cabello lo cual era desagradable, por lo que tome la lata de cerveza y la pase por mi frente para refrescarme un poco mientras el sitio web de la serie cargaba._ Vaya hasta el internet vale mierda hoy._

Puse play al capítulo y comenzó a sonar el opening característico de esa saga. Pero a los poco segundos noté un sonido extraño fuera de ritmo, un sonido que claramente no era parte de la canción introductoria a la serie, comenzó a irritarme.

_Tin...tin...tin tin...tin_

Baje un poco por el sitio web encontrando el causante de esos sonidos: un chat grupal. De esos típicos chats llenos de otakus grasientos que lo único que hacen es esperar a que una chica llegue preguntando sobre alguna serie para lanzarse desesperados y que mientras tanto hablaban temas triviales pero estúpidos como con que gustan comer el pan tostado si con mermelada o con mantequilla.

_Tin... tin tin_

A veces andaba con ganas de joder, así como hoy me jodia el día a mí, quería desquitar un poco mi ira con unos estúpidos nerds que seguramente ni los 14 años pasaban. Por lo que hice click en el chat y escribí un nick rápido para poder unirme:_ Chupamisbolas,_ nombre que fue rechazado de inmediato por tener un contenido sexual. Y tuve que cambiar a uno más simple y aburrido:_ Kacchan_. Ya ni recuerdo quien me había apodado así pero en mi niñez muchos de mis amigos me llamaron por ese nombre, tanto así que mis cuentas antiguas de correo y algunos de mis nicknames en redes sociales siguen usando ese apodo.

_**Kacchan:** Estúpidos nerd de mier** ¿creen que así van a conseguir novia algún día? ¿estando en este chat lleno de pedófilos y otakus grasientos? Dan pena, consíganse una vida._

_**Neko-kun:** ¿no han visto el nuevo capitulo de Mob?_

_**Angelx:** Y este pendejo de arriba quien se cree?_

_**Tricepter:** andate a la mier** Kacchan, me co** a tu madre._

_**Deku:** ¿Mob? Ya lo he visto Neko-kun ¿y tú? ¿Ya te pusiste al día con One piece? ¿o sigues en la isla Gyojin?_

¿Me están ignorando? ¿Esto es enserio?... argh. No hay nada que me emputezca más que me ignoren, por lo que con algo de rabia escribí un último mensaje y silencie el chat.

_**Kacchan:** Sabo esta vivo y obtiene la fruta de Ace._

Nada mejor que arruinarles el día con un pequeño spoiler. No pude evitar sonreír, abrí la lata de cerveza y tome un poco de esta refrescándome y empezando a hacerme ánimos de pasar el resto del día viendo mis series. Iba a subir el cursor del sitio web cuando en el pequeño chat un mensaje aparece.

_"Solicitud de mensaje privado:** Deku**"_

Bueno, tal vez seria divertido molestar a un maldito nerd por un rato más ¿no?.

* * *

Dejen reviews si les gusta la idea y por donde les gustaría que fuera encaminada la historia para ver si tienen algo parecido a lo que estoy pensando.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final 3


	2. Chapter 1: No soy tu amigo

Bueno he decidido continuar con la historia, espero sea de su agrado. Lamento meter un poco de One piece en el principio jaja pero es algo casi irrelevante a la historia. Sin mas que decir. Enjoy.

** . . . .**

* * *

**Capítulo 1****:** _No soy tu amigo._

"_Solicitud de mensaje privado: __**Deku**__"_

…

**Aceptar **/ Rechazar

Acepté el mensaje con algo de curiosidad y mayormente ocio, noté al abrirlo que me llevaba a un chat privado, en donde podía ver la foto de usuario de quien me había hablado. El chico (o chica) tenía puesto uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie que había mencionado en el chat grupal, por lo que entendí el motivo por el cual me hablaba segundos antes de leer su mensaje.

_**Deku:**__ ¿Te gusta One Piece? _

_**Kacchan:**__ Si, ¿por?_

No entendía si el chico era idiota o se hacía... ¿realmente no entendió que me uní a ese chat solo para molestarlos?

_**Deku**__: Waaaa, son muy pocos los que ven la serie en el chat y no tengo con quienes hablar de ella. Que bien encontrar alguien más._

_**Kacchan: **__¿Y por qué crees que voy a hablar contigo?_

_**Deku**__: Hmm tienes razón, ni siquiera me conoces. Soy Deku ¡un gusto!, espero podamos ser amigos_

Suspire intentando calmarme y tener un poco más de paciencia. Masajee con mis dedos mi cabeza con fuerza y mire nuevamente la pantalla. _Seguro tiene unos 14._

_**Kacchan:**__ ¿Cuántos años tienes? _

_**Deku: **__tengo 17 ¿Y tú?_

_**Kacchan:**__ ¿sabes que debes ser mayor de edad para andar metido en sitios como este sin la supervisión de tus padres? Deberías salir a la calle y conseguir amigos de verdad, otaku puberto._

_**Deku: **__No te preocupes, me se proteger solo. Pero por tu comentario supongo que tu si eres mayor de edad ¿no?_

Realmente me estaba irritando ¿preocuparme? ¿por alguien que acabo de conocer? Este chico definitivamente es un estúpido y no logra captar que no estoy siendo nada amigable con él.

_**Kacchan: **__No me preocupo, solo me gusta burlarme de gente patética como tú._

_**Deku:**__ Esta bien, estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagan. Oye ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de one piece?_

_**Kacchan:**__ ¿Por qué te interesa?_

_**Deku:**__ Los míos son Chopper y Luffy, aunque el ultimo puedes notarlo por mi foto jajaja_

_**Kacchan**__: Luffy es genial, pero... ¿Chopper? ¿Realmente te gusta ese personaje de relleno?_

_**Deku:**__ me siento muy representado por él, en todo sentido._

_**Kacchan**__: Zoro es mil veces mejor..._

Sin darme cuenta comenzaron a pasar las horas y nuestra conversación sobre animé no paraba, íbamos hablando de cada uno de los personajes, de alguna estupidez sobre la serie y unas cuantas teorías que teníamos sobre lo que iba a pasar en la siguiente saga. A pesar de ser alguien menor que yo por 4 años era bastante fácil de llevar y tenía pensamientos parecidos a los míos en ciertos aspectos por lo cual al rato terminé olvidando que hablaba con alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto y me sentí como cuando hablo con cualquiera de los chicos de mi circulo.

Vi la hora y ya marcaban casi las 10 de la noche. Realmente habíamos estado conversando mucho rato. Así que a pesar de lo metido que estaba leyendo sobre su pasión por el mangaka de one piece, decidí cortarle el rollo.

_**Kacchan:**__ Hey, ya es tarde puberto._

_**Deku: **__¿ah si? Hmm yo suelo quedarme hasta más tarde, ¿tú no?_

_**Kacchan: **__Si, pero creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente por hoy, pues... fue un gusto conocerte, adiós._

_**Deku:**__ ¡Espera! ¿eso significa que no volverás a conectarte?_

_**Kacchan: **__No lo creo, en realidad solo me metí aquí para molestar un poco a unos nerds grasientos y matar el tiempo. No tengo intención de tener amigos de internet, ya tengo los propios. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo _

_**Deku:**__ Ojalá pudiera hacer amigos fuera de este chat, pero no es tan fácil._

_**Kacchan:**__ solo debes intentarlo. Bien, ahora si me voy._

_**Deku:**__ ¿me darías tu número?_

_**Kacchan:**__ No._

_**Deku**__: Bien, no perdía nada con intentarlo jajaja, hasta luego Kacchan_

_**Kacchan: **__Adiós._

¿Realmente me pidió mi numero? ¿Por qué había decidido hablar con este chico en primer lugar? _Debo estar loco de tanto calor_.

Me levante de mi silla ya sin muchos ánimos de seguir en el computador. Sali al balcón y encendí un cigarrillo mientras miraba la ciudad ya llena de luces y un menor ruido que el de hace unas horas. El aire fresco me golpeaba en la cara lo que hacía que instantáneamente cerrara mis ojos y la calma me dominara como pocas veces pasaba.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en la habitación rompiendo la burbuja de paz en la que me encontraba y dejando volver a la irritación constante que solía tener. Dejé el cigarrillo aun prendido en el borde de la mesita del balcón y fui por el sonoro aparato, contestando de inmediato al tenerlo en mis manos mientras volvía al balcón.

-¿Aló? Bakugo ¿Qué tal? Hey quería pedirte un favor- La voz de mi compañero de cuarto se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea y suspire de inmediato sabiendo que lo que querría sería una flojera.

-Depende. ¿Qué me harás hacer? -Mi voz sonaba rasposa al no haberla usado en todo el día

-Tranquilo, no es la gran cosa. Mira en mi cajonera hay un sobre amarillo claro, ahí está el dinero que le debo a un amigo, se me olvido pasárselo y ahora que estoy de vacaciones se me hace imposible. - Sabia que mi pelirrojo amigo saldría con algo así, no es alguien muy inteligente y siempre olvida algo importante.

\- ¿Ósea que tú quieres que **YO **se lo lleve?-

-No importa si no es hoy, pero debe ser antes del viernes ¿sí? Te recompensare y te traeré algo de acá. -

-Necesitas más que eso para convencerme Kirishima-Gruñí. Realmente este tipo sabia como hacerme enojar.

-Oh vamos~ no estás haciendo nada por tu vida en estos días... es solo un favorcito ¿_siiiii_?- Dijo haciendo ese tono que solía molestarme pero a la vez convencerme resignado.

-Está bien, pero dime al menos si es muy lejos de aquí o que- Pero no alcance a terminar la frase ya que fui interrumpido por mi compañero y los gritos de su familia los cuales se escuchaban lejanos pero chillones.

-Hey Bakugo debo irme, mamá está comprando unos churros. Confió en ti te mandare todo por whatsapp ¡Adiós!-

Y cortó... rápido y sin siquiera un poco de respeto.

Mi ceño se empezó a fruncir rápidamente y tuve que tomar mi cigarrillo nuevamente para poder relajarme un poco. _Estúpido Kirishima._

Sin haber dejado que se consumiera ni un cuarto del cigarrillo lo apagué._ Será mejor que salga a comprar algo de comer antes de que cierre el combini._

* * *

Llegue con una pesada bolsa en una mano y una botella en la otra. Tire como pude las llaves encima de la mesa de la cocina estilo americana y apoye todas las cosas que traía._ El hambre me está matando._

Abrí uno de los sándwiches y me serví un vaso de refresco bien lleno para luego dirigirme hacia mi habitación y sentarme en el escritorio frente a la computadora aun encendida.

Lo primero que me apareció en pantalla fue el sitio web con el capítulo de mi serie abierta, y casi por impulso; de pura curiosidad, baje el cursor hasta el chat grupal abriéndolo y viendo como esos nerds no paraban de hablar, riendo en mi interior al ver lo patéticos que eran. _Realmente no tienen vida._

_Tin._

No alcance ni a leer 3 párrafos de lo hablado en el chat grupal cuando la ventana del chat privado se abre sorpresivamente, e inmediatamente vi que era un mensaje de Deku.

_**Deku:**__ ¡Estas conectado! Pensé que no ibas a volver._

_**Kacchan:**__ Solo estaba en la página para ver algo de animé. _

_**Deku:**__ Ohh... ¿entonces no quieres chatear un poco?_

Mordí mi labio inferior dudando. ¿Por qué sentía ese deseo de decirle que sí? De hablar un poco más con él a pesar de no conocerlo.

_**Kacchan:**__ ¿No es hora para que un puberto como tú este durmiendo? Son pasado las 12 ya._

_**Deku:**__ Son vacaciones, puedo quedarme hasta tarde. Y no me llames puberto, ¡tengo 17!_

No pude evitar reír fuerte con la reacción de este. El chico se había enojado por el apodo que le di, el cual le encajaba como anillo al dedo.

_**Kacchan**__: P__ero si eres uno ¿Por qué no voy a llamarte así?_

_**Deku:**__ La pubertad es hasta los 15... ya soy grande._

_**Kacchan: **__Jajaja perdón señor adulto._

_**Deku:**__ ¿Por qué gustas de decirme que soy más pequeño? Seguramente solo tienes 18 y te crees más grande por ser un año mayor._

_**Kacchan:**__ Cumplí 21 hace un poco mas de un mes. Por lo que SI SOY mucho más grande que tú. Pu-ber-to_

_**Deku:**__ Entonces... ¿ya eres universitario? ¿o trabajas? ¿Qué haces?_

_**Kacchan: **__He__y. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?_

_**Deku: **__Solo curiosidad... me gustaría saber._

Suspiré sabiendo que no perdía nada diciéndoselo, no era peligroso mientras no dijera en que universidad estudiaba o le hiciera saber mi nombre. Después de todo siempre me ponía a la defensiva pensando que tal vez la persona detrás de ese nickname no era quien decía ser, pero mientras no hiciera ni preguntara nada extraño no había que temer ¿no?

_**Kacchan:**__ Estudio en la universidad, aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones._

_**Deku:**__ Wooow eso quiere decir que vives en la ciudad ¿no?_

_**Kacchan:**__ Si. Hmm así que eres un puberto pueblerino ¿o me equivoco?_

_**Deku: **__solo pueblerino, si, vivo en Sawara._

_**Kacchan: **__¿eso queda a dos horas de Tokyo, ¿no?_

_**Deku:**__ Eso creo, en realidad nunca he salido de aquí._

_**Kacchan:**__ Bueno, Tokyo no es la gran cosa. Yo solía vivir en Osaka con mis padres. Pero decidí venirme a estudiar acá porque hay mejores universidades y arriendo un departamento con un compañero de mi carrera._

_**Deku**__: Que genial, ya quiero salir de la escuela para poder irme de acá._

_**Kacchan: **__¿Tan mala es tu vida allá?_

_**Deku: **__De lo peor._

Por un minuto sentí algo de lastima y solo atiné a cambiar el tema intentando animarlo un poco. Es verdad que a mí nunca me ha costado hacer amigos así que no puedo ponerme en su lugar, de hecho, no suelo ponerme en el lugar de nadie, pero... por algún motivo este chico me producía cierta lastima. Sabía que era de esos chicos que en la escuela yo amaba abusar, quitar su dinero y golpear un poco. No siento remordimiento por haber hecho lo que hice, sé que no soy el mejor tipo, pero, las escorias se lo merecían... entonces ¿Por qué siento lastima por un chico así ahora?

**Kacchan**: ¿Te parece si jugamos algo?

_**Deku:**__ ¿Juegas rol?_

_**Kacchan**__: No mucho pero tengo una cuenta, aunque me gustan más los shooters._

_**Deku: **__Nunca he jugado uno, dime el nombre e intento descargarlo._

Por algún extraño motivo seguía hablando con aquel chico menor de edad como si fuera mi mejor amigo. Nos quedamos jugando videojuegos online hasta tarde. Debo admitir que realmente me gusto ganarle 8 veces seguidas, él era tan malo que a veces yo solo intentaba alargar el juego disparando de apoco a su personaje.

Me despedí cuando ya rondaban las 4 am pero antes de cerrar el chat él me mando otro mensaje.

_**Deku: **__Kacchan... ¿somos amigos?_

_**Kacchan:**__ No._

_**Deku:**__ ¿Y podríamos llegar a serlos?_

_**Kacchan: **__¿Ser amigo de un chico nerd, otaku de 17 años? Paso._

_**Deku: **__Pues por lo que noto la única diferencia entre tu y yo es nuestra edad._

_**Kacchan: **__¿Ah sí? Pues yo tengo amigos reales y no necesito hablar con gente por internet._

_**Deku**__: ¿Entonces por qué has hablado todo el día conmigo?_

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir de la rabia que sentía por su ultimo comentario ¡¿Estaba comparándome con él?! ¡¿Enserio se atrevía a hacer eso?!,_ Deku de mierda. _

Mi enojo estaba tan latente que no paraba de pensar en cuando me odiaba a mí mismo por haber pasado el día hablando con un niño puberto, sin amigos, otaku y seguramente bastante asqueroso físicamente. Y sin darme cuenta habían pasado minutos desde el último mensaje de Deku, el cual no había respondido por quedarme pegado en mis pensamientos llenos de ira, despertando solamente por el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en el chat.

_**Deku:**__ Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana Kacchan~ no te enojes amigo mío._

_**Kacchan:**__ No soy tu amigo._

* * *

** . . . .**

Como vieron fue un capitulo bastante introductorio a la historia, sin mucha acción, Pero necesario para que la relación entre estos no avancer tan rapido.

Tengo muchas ideas y aun no me decido por cual seguir, pero almenos ya tengo armado el siguiente capitulo en mi cabeza para darle un poco mas de dinamismo.

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen criticas contructivas, ideas, etc... no duden en dejarme un review, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.


	3. Chapter 2: ¡Gracias Kacchan!

**Capitulo 2: **_¡Gracias Kacchan!_

El sol chocaba en mi cara con dureza, el calor hacía que toda la gente que se encontraba en la calle en esas horas se refugiara bajo sombrillas o gorros.

Caminé por el caluroso cemento de la vereda a todo sol pegando mientras buscaba la numeración del papel que tenía en la mano,_ ¿Cuánto más podría faltar para encontrar el puto edificio 814?_

Me sentía ya algo mareado y deshidratado de tanto caminar sin encontrar mi destino, así que sin poder aguantar más el calor me metí en una tienda de manga que estaba en la pasada y que sabía que posiblemente tuviera aire acondicionado.

Una vez adentro de la pequeña tienda seque el sudor de mi frente y aproveche de sacar mi teléfono, el cual podía ver de mejor manera ya en el interior del recinto sin que el sol pegara de pleno en la pantalla de este, y busque la dirección anotada en el papel; con letra apurada e inentendible para alguien más que no fuera yo mismo.

_Maldito Kirishima_, me tenía buscando la dirección del hogar de su amigo con treinta grados de calor a medio día en plena ciudad de Tokyo. _¿Por qué mierda le hago estos favores?_

A pesar de que cierta parte de mi quería matarlo por hacerme salir a este suicidio de sauna que había a la intemperie, otra parte sabía que me hacía bien salir de vez en cuando y no solo de noche a comprar comida en los combini como siempre lo hago.

El GPS me indicaba que la dirección que buscaba estaba a tan solo una cuadra de donde me encontraba por lo que me relajé un tanto, y al ver que no estaba mal con la hora me dispuse a gozar un rato más del aire acondicionado y ver algunos mangas.

No suelo ser un adicto ni un otaku como aquellos que se compran cada tomo que sale cada mes, pero de vez en cuando compro algunas historias rápidas para matar el tiempo en mis caminos de metro o autobús cuando estoy en época de estudio.

Mire de reojo los tomos de la famosa serie que me tenía pegado hace un par de días y tome uno donde la portada mostraba al protagonista mirando al cielo con millones de criaturas del mar en el fondo, recordé de inmediato a que sitio en el anime debía corresponder esa imagen y sonreí casi por inercia con un gran deseo de comprarlo. Pero volví a dejarlo en el estante, no valia la pena gastar dinero en cosas ñoñas que jamás leería y solo estarían ahí para juntar polvo, mejor buscar algo más corto y con un poco más de violencia.

Solté un suspiro y seguí mirando por la tienda sin que nada me convenciera por completo, hasta que pasé por la zona shonen lo cual hizo que sacara mi teléfono casi instantáneamente y buscar su contacto. Solo recordar lo que había hecho anteayer me llenaba de ira y vergüenza a mí mismo.

_¿Por qué le di mi número a ese maldito nerd?_

* * *

_Dos días atras._

_**Deku:**__ Kacchan, ¿Por dónde tu vives hay tiendas de mangas?_

_**Kacchan:**__ Millones, hey deja de hablar, me salen las notificaciones de tu chat e intento ver algo._

_**Deku:**__ Lo siento~ es que me preguntaba si tal vez por allá estuviera un tomo que no logro encontrar en mi ciudad_

_**Kacchan: **__Es tokyo, claro que aquí debe estar._

_**Deku:**__ Waaa, sería tan genial tenerlo, llevo meses buscándolo..._

_**Kacchan: **__¿Qué acaso quieres que te lo compre?_

_**Deku:**__ ¡Te lo pagaría! _

_**Kacchan: **__¿y tú crees que yo saldré a buscar tu estúpido tomo de manga?_

_**Deku:**__ Es solo si lo ves... si no, no importa_

_**Kacchan:**__ Ok d__ime cual es, veré que puedo hacer._

_**Deku:** ¿__¡Enserio!? Gracias Kacchan~_

_**Kacchan:**__ Hey hey estúpido puberto no he dicho que te lo compraré. Solo __quizás__ si algún día por casualidad lo veo, __tal vez__ te avise._

_**Deku: **__¡Si! Bien, toma mi número de teléfono así podrás contactarme si lo encuentras y yo te enviare el dinero._

_**Kacchan:**__ Anota mi número tú, que a mí me da pereza agregarte estupido Deku._

_Luego de eso terminé mandándole mi número de teléfono y a la cosa de minutos él me envió un texto saludando y diciendo que ese era su número._

Un gran suspiro escapó de mi boca, me encontraba en una tienda de manga, no era tan difícil buscar el tomo que él me había pedido_ ¿no?_

Me encontraba aun mirando la pantalla del teléfono celular. Busqué el contacto de Deku y dudé en marcar. Una sensación de enojo se apodero de manera instantánea en mi con solo la idea de tener que marcarle para hacerle un favor. _¿Por qué debo hacerle favores a un estúpido puberto? _

Suspiré intentando relajar mi frustración y salí de la tienda sin comprar nada, rumbo a la dirección que el GPS indicaba estaba cercana. _Ya es suficiente con tener que hacerle este estúpido favor al estúpido de Kirishima con este estúpido calor de mierda._

Camine bajo el sol sintiendo que este se hacía más intenso con cada paso que daba y por fin llegue a la dirección indicada, entré al edificio indicando el número de departamento al recepcionista el cual llamo por teléfono al chico diciendole que yo esperaba por él y me hizo esperar sentando en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en el lobby, para que luego de unos 10 minutos saliera del elevador un apurado chico rubio el cual pedía disculpas mientras se me acercaba.

-Tú debes ser Bakugou, perdón la demora y muchas gracias por venir ¿Seguro no quieres subir a mi apartamento a tomar algo? El calor está pegando muy fuerte el día de hoy- El chico con una brillante sonrisa se sentó a mi lado mientras hablaba a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Ando con prisa-Mentí. -Toma, aquí está el sobre que dejo Kirishima.-Le entregue rápidamente todo y me levante del asiento, quien nos viera pensaría que estabamos traficando droga. Miré por ultima vez al chico rubio con aquel ridiculo rayo negro en su cabeza y me despedí- Nos vemos.

\- ¡O-Oh gracias! Adiós, enserio muchas gracias por traerlo. -

Sali del edificio enfrentándome nuevamente al calor._ No estaría mal pasar a tomar algo helado para refrescarme._

Camine rumbo a mi hogar pensando que podría quedar de paso para comprar algo refrescante mientras me ponía mis audífonos y buscaba mi celular en lo hondo de mis bolsillos, sacándolo y viendo al desbloquearlo que aún tenía el contacto de Deku abierto.

-Arghhhh- Gruñí algo frustrado y lancé un suspiro al aire mientras miraba la tienda de manga a pocos pasos de mi- Esta bien... está bien. - Volví a lanzar un suspiro entrando en la tienda y marcando el contacto en mi celular rapidamente antes de que me arrepintiera de hacerlo- Más le vale que me contesté a la primera o...

\- ¿H-hola? ¿k-Kacchan?- Una voz suave casi inaudible se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono, me sorprendió. No era como si me hubiese imaginado la voz de Deku pero no esperaba que sonara tan... ¿inocente?

-Hey... estúpido Deku, estoy en una tienda de mangas. -Hablé sin más mientras caminaba entre los estantes llenos de libros.

\- ¡O-oh! Genial ¿p-puedes buscar el que te pedí? - Su voz sonaba emocionada pero tímida al mismo tiempo, no sabía si estaba hablando muy lejos del micrófono o si realmente su voz era así de suave.

-En eso estoy- Dije mientras paraba en el pasillo de shonen nuevamente y miraba los mangas del animé que buscaba. - No recuerdo cual era el número que buscabas.

\- ¡El 67! La portada es morada, creo que tiene-

-Lo encontré. - Respondí mientras tomaba en mis manos el tomo del manga del que el chico estaba hablando.

\- ¡Que bien! Ahhh hace tanto que quiero ese tomo...- Podría jurar en ese minuto que el chico al otro lado de la línea estaba sonriendo a mas no poder, lo cual me hizo soltar una pequeña risa solo de pensarlo.

-Si, si... entonces lo comprare ahora- Por algún motivo no podía evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba los chillidos de emoción del chico al otro lado de la línea, no entendía por que ese chico lograba irritarme pero al mismo tiempo divertirme con cualquier estupidez

\- ¡Dime cuanto es! Para darte el dinero. -Susurró mientras se escuchaba como abría un cierre y luego podia percibir unas monedas sonar como si estuviera buscando el dinero ya en su billetera- puedo ir a depositarte ahora mismo, no es muy lejos de mi casa, dame 15 minutos.-Se escuchaba como movía cosas apresuradamente, de seguramente estaba ya alistándose para salir.

-No te preocupes, no es muy costoso, puedes darme el dinero otro día cuando estés pasando por el banco. - Caminé a la caja y me puse a la fila para pagar, solo habían una persona antes que yo por lo que la espera no sería mucha.

\- ¿S-seguro? Bueno mándame la factura más tarde y te depositare el total ¿sí?-

-Está bien, ya me va a tocar pagar, te colgare, adiós.-

\- ¡K-Kacchan! Espera... hmm gracias por todo. Enserio muchas gracias por comprarlo, es muy importante para mí.- Sentí como la voz del chico iba disminuyendo el volumen mientras hablaba como si estuviera completamente avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo.

-No hay de que... solo iba pasando por aquí. - Por algún motivo no podía ser tan duro con el chico al hablar por teléfono como lo era cuando hablábamos por chat

-Y Kacchan... tu... t-tu voz suena muy bien. -

\- ¿Qué?- Mi ceño se frunció naturalmente.

\- ¡Adiós, gracias Kacchan!- Y así de rápido cortó , haciendo que mi ceño aumentara gradualmente y me hiciera pasar con algo menos de tacto de lo normal el tomo de manga a la cajera la cual me miro algo asustada.

\- ¿Solo lleva esto?- Solo asentí con mi cabeza entregando el dinero mientras pensaba en el estúpido nerd, _¿Cómo me cortaba así sin más?_\- ¿para regalo?.- volví a asentir,_ Se supone que yo debo colgar primero el teléfono soy su mayor, acaso este chico no tiene respeto._

_Además, ¿por que dijo eso de mi voz?_

La chica me entrego un paquete de regalo morado con una cinta blanca de la misma forma que el manga que acababa de comprar desconcertándome un poco, mire unos segundos el paquete y lo recibí entendiendo que acababa de decir que lo envolvieran para regalo mientras me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos.

-Ahh.- suspire llevándome la mano libre a mi cabello mientras me iba- Adiós gracias.

Sali de la tienda y empecé a caminar rumbo a mi hogar, aunque definitivamente estaba mas agradable dentro de la tienda con el aireacondicionado ya era hora de volver y preparar algo de almuerzo, sería un largo y caluroso día.

_Ahora que lo pienso... ¿cómo le pasaré este manga al estúpido Deku? ¿debo enviárselo?_

* * *

Mi estomago no daba más con las emociones, yo Midoriya Izuku realmente había hecho un amigo. Y no solamente era un amigo... seguramente era un futuro mejor amigo.

Aunque él lo niegue por completo había pasado todas las pruebas que salía en ese sitio web que visité. No tengo muchos amigos, más bien no tengo realmente amigos.

En la escuela solo suelen molestarme o ignorarme, y el único lugar donde puedo encontrar gente que me escucha y quiere tener mi amistad es en internet. Tengo dos amigos hace bastantes años que hice por chat: Lida-kun y Gravitygirl, pero no suelen ser muy activos, ambos están muy concentrados en sus estudios por lo que no se conectan muy seguido y por lo tanto quedo sin tener con quien hablar a menos que sea dentro del chat grupal donde no me avergüenza tanto compartir sobre ñoñerías y otras cosas.

Pero hace poco seguí el consejo de aquella página web que explicaba de manera sencilla como obtener un "mejor amigo". Eso es algo que siempre había soñado pero que jamás pensé poder llegar a lograr.

**1- **Intenta hacer un amigo que tenga tus mismos gustos y con el que puedas iniciar una conversación fácilmente.

Eso fue bastante fácil, aunque él en realidad es bastante gruñón, se quedó hablando todo el día conmigo de animé.

**2- **Únanse a un club o tengan un hobbie en común para poder matar el tiempo.

Ya que eso no era algo posible con un amigo de internet, lo tome como; buscar una entretención para ambos, y creo que, aunque no se me dan muy bien los juegos de shooters, ¡nos divertimos bastante jugando!

**3-**Deja que el tiempo pasé y se vuelvan cada vez más cercanos.

Está bien... solo han pasado 5 días, es muy pronto para cantar victoria con que pueda ser mi mejor amigo, pero... ¡Hemos estado hablando todos los días y creo que somos mucho más cercanos que antes! _A veces me llama Deku en vez de "puberto" es un gran avance ¿no?_

**4- **Ponlo a prueba dándole una labor importante para ti. (cuidar tu mascota por un día, etc..) y ve si realmente se preocupa por lo que a ti te importa.

Y así fue como logre saber que Kacchan si se preocupaba por mí. Le pedí un favor importante para mí, y aunque no accedió por completo, ¡De todas formas lo hizo! ¡Por mí! ¡Salió solo para buscar aquel manga para mí!

Realmente no puedo con tanta felicidad, vamos avanzando muy rápido... ¿Eso significa que podre invitar a Kacchan para mi cumpleaños?_ No,no,no Izuku no te apresures a los hechos, aun no completas el test de amistad y además es imposible que él llegue a este pueblucho._

_¿Entonces debería seguir con el test?_ Lo que queda es bastante complicado ya que no es hecho para amigos de internet.

Suspire mirando la lista con 3 cosas aun completar para poder llamar a Kacchan mi mejor amigo. Mordí mi labio algo frustrado ¿Cómo podría realizar el resto de cosas con Kacchan?

**5- **Pasen tiempo a solas, vean si siguen divirtiéndose y siendo ustedes mismos sin más gente alrededor. Asegúrate de sentirte cómodo a su lado

_Tal vez... si hablamos por teléfono nuevamente..._

Tome mi teléfono celular y aunque mis manos temblaban busque el contacto de Kacchan el cual quede observando por un buen rato. Tomé una bocada de aire y suspiré mirando la pantalla. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Kacchan había llamado dándome la noticia de el tomo de manga y no me había mandado nada más, así que sería una buena excusa para llamarlo ¿no?

Sin pensarlo más para así no dudar, en un momento de valor presione el contacto y el teléfono comenzó a marcar.

Uno... dos...tres marcados y aun nada... cuatro... cinco.

Ya estaba dispuesto a colgar cuando escucho un gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

-Mgh... ¿Deku?- Su voz sonaba ronca, demasiado ronca, se notaba que estaba recién despertando de una siesta

-Ah...ahh...- No entendía el por qué me ponía nervioso pero las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca por lo que en la desesperación del momento colgué la llamada sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora, mientras respiraba algo agitado como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

_La voz de Kacchan sí que suena muy bien. _

Fue lo único que logró atravesarse por mi cabeza. Pegué el teléfono a mi pecho y suspiré agobiado_ ¿Ahora que le diré a Kacchan?._

Pero ni siquiera tuve un par de minutos para pensar ya que el sonido de mi celular me hizo pegar un brinco y alejarlo de mi pecho viendo la llamada entrarte de Kacchan, tragué un poco de saliva y supe que debía contestar y actuar naturalmente, de todos modos él sería el que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo no hay por qué estar nervioso _¿no?._

* * *

**. . . .**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, hace tiempo no actualizaba, perdón por eso jeje.

Si les esta gustando como va la tematica o si tienen ideas, teorias, etc... ¡espero sus reviews! gracias por el apoyo y espero el fic siga siendo de su agrado, se que estoy cambiando un poco la personalidad de Deku a más bien el Deku del pasado, más timido y suave, pero sentia que era necesario para el personaje dentro de esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer! nos vemos en la proxima actualización


End file.
